


Make Me Beautiful..Darlin You Already Are

by Sampai66



Series: Klance AU Month 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), KlanceAUMonth2019, M/M, klance, klanceaumonth, minor adashi, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Lance asks Keith to help him with a YouTube challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pure fluff, fluff, fluff and more fluff!  
> I think that's all I know how to write lol

“Baaaaabe! Come oooonnnnn!” Lance jutted out his lower lip and widen his eyes. He attempted to quiver his lips and make his eyes all teary. He knew Keith was weak to his puppy dog face. “It’ll be lots of fun! And it’s a YouTube trend. My viewers NEED this Keith!” Lance hopped in front of Keith and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“I don’t care about your viewers Lance,” Keith countered as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist.

“Ya, BUT..you care about me..” Lance kissed the tip of Keith’s nose, “..don’t you?” Lance tried to look sad but his grin was starting to show. He KNEW Keith cared about him but he was being a little shit and was trying to make Keith feel guilty. He knew Keith was close to caving too. So just for good measure, he leaned in and sucked on the skin just below Keith’s ear. That’ll get him to agree.

Keith sucked in a breath and tightened his hold on Lance’s waist. “Ugh..Lance you suuuuuck.” Keith hissed out and began to poke Lance in the sides.

“Ack! K-Keith! Stop!” Lance squirmed away but Keith kept up his attack, incessantly prodding at Lance’s rib cage. “O my god! Stop! I-” wheeze “get it!” Wheeze.

Keith let up on his poking attack and pulled Lance close, rubbing his nose against Lance’s. Keith couldn’t help the smile over taking his face. 

“Please Keith, it’ll mean a lot to me.” Lance whispered and gave a peck to Keith’s lips.

And really, who was Keith to deny Lance anything. He’s hardly been able to say no to him since the first time they met. Last summer at a frat party of all places. Shiro had dragged Keith to Adam’s frat summer party. It was a Greek gods theme and Shiro had made Keith dress up, as Ares. All things considering, Keith actually liked the costume, but hated frat parties. 

That all changed when Keith spotted Lance across the room dressed as Poseidon. Keith was entranced and couldn’t take his eyes off of him the rest of the night. Lance felt the same way towards Keith and they’ve been together ever since.

Keith sighed and took a deep breath, “Ok...fine. I’ll do it. But don’t expect it to come out nice. It’s going to turn out terrible.” Lance squealed in delight and hopped up and down clapping his hands. “Babe, you’ll do great! This is going to be fun!” 

***

This was in fact...kind of fun. Although he was correct in that it is turning out pretty terrible. Keith may be an artist by trade but makeup was NOT his forte.

“Ouch! Keith! Be careful! I still need to use this eye to see!” Lance chuckled and glared at Keith. Keith was attempting to put liquid eyeliner on him, and well, it was getting _in_ his eye rather than _on_ his eye.

“Well if you would stop moving than maybe I won’t poke you in the eye with it!” Keith cried out. “Close your eyes again. And DON’T move!” Lance did as he was told and Keith picked up the eyeliner. Lance peeked out from one eye, he could see the adorable look of concentration on Keith’s face. His tongue stuck out a little as he attempted to do the winged liner and Lance felt his heart swell in adoration. He knew the “My boyfriend does my makeup challenge” wasn’t Keith’s cup of tea but Keith would give his all to the task once Lance got him to agree. 

“Don’t open your eyes.” Keith hissed. Lance shut his eye quickly and tried not to giggle. “Ok, I think I got it.” Keith handed Lance the hand mirror. Lance looked at his reflection and gasped. “Babe! My eyeliner is on point!” Keith smiled at him. “Buuuut,” Lance pondered. “Why did you pick bright blue for my eye shadow?”

Keith flushed, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. “Umm..well I know blue is your favorite color...so I thought you would like it.”

Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a small oh. OMG, OMG, Lance was going to die. How? How is Keith this adorable! Lance flung his arms around Keith’s neck and attacked his face with kisses. 

“Ack!!” Keith instinctively wrapped his hands around Lance’s waist so they wouldn’t topple off the chair.

“Keeeeeeeeiiith!” Lance nuzzled against his cheek and planted a big wet kiss there. “How do you always know how to make me smile?” Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair and Keith’s blush burned even brighter than before and he hid his face in Lance’s shoulder while squeezing him tighter.

Lance giggled and looked at the camera, he kind of forgot they were filming. Oops.

“O! Right! Guys, what do you think of my liner?” Lance batted his lashes at the camera. “He did good right?” Lance looked at Keith, who’s blush had faded and was now staring down at the rest of the makeup on the table. “Ok babe! Now for foundation!” 

Keith picked up the bottle and looked at Lance. “What’s this for?” 

“It’s to help even out my skin tone and cover up any imperfections.”

“But you don’t have any imperfections. You’re perfect.” Keith’s voice was laced with confusion and a little concern. In Keith’s eyes, Lance is perfect. Why would he need to cover up anything?

Lance sputtered and his face turned bright red. “I-I-I’m...ugh! Keith!” Lance sighed, his heart was going a mile a minute. How could Keith say something like that with a straight face! This boy will be the death of him.

“Let’s just put it on for the video.” Lance picked up the bottle and brush. “Here.” He took the bottle and put some on Keith’s finger. “You put a small amount on your finger and then dab it on the different areas of your face.” Lance pointed to his cheeks, t-zone and mouth areas. Keith followed his example and asked, “Ok, now what?”

Lance handed him the foundation brush. 

“This is a kabuki brush.” Keith’s eyes flitted up to Lance’s. “You’ll buff the foundation on in circle motions.” Lance mimicked the motion with the brush and Keith nodded in understanding. Lance handed him the brush and Keith started on the application. Lance talked and described what he was using to the viewers, using his hands in expression.

Keith couldn’t help the growing smile on his face. Lance loved his viewers and always took joy in making a new video for them. He finished applying the foundation, Lance shooting him a wink before going on to explain the powder they would use next.

After all the face makeup was applied, they moved on to lipstick. “Ok babe, you need to apply lip liner first, then lipstick.” Lance held the pencil out to Keith, “Just pretend you’re outlining one of your drawings.” Keith scoffed but did as he was told. “Now what?” 

“Now you draw inside the lines!” Lance beamed as he handed Keith the scarlet colored lipstick. Keith snorted a little, “You make it sound like you’re a coloring book.”

“Pish posh babe! It kinda is when you think about it!” Lance giggled and then pursed his lips together making an adorable kissy face. “Lay it on me handsome!”

Keith couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “You’re such a dork.” He lifted the lipstick to Lance’s lips, running the creme along the smooth skin. He could tell Lance exfoliated his lips before the video and all Keith wanted to do was kiss him till he was breathless. 

But they needed to finish the video first. Keith tried to stay inside the lip liner as Lance instructed. He only got a little on Lance’s teeth, but soon got the hang of it. 

“Oooook, I think I’m done.” Lance smiled and grabbed the hand mirror to admire Keith’s work.

“Ahh I’m so proud of you! Looks great luv!” Lance faced the camera and rattled off facts about the lipstick and others he’d tried. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off Lance’s profile, admiring the long slope of his nose and his dark wispy eyelashes. He reached for his hand, which was just out of sight of the camera and intertwined their fingers.

“But now, lets test the staying power of this lipstick….” Lance side eyed Keith with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before Keith could react Lance grabbed his face and planted a huge wet kiss on Keith’s cheek. Leaving a huge lipstick mark in the shape of his lips.

Keith sat there wide eyed and a little dazed, a dopey smile making its way onto his face. “Well judging by that kiss mark,” Lance pointed to the lipstick on Keith’s cheek, “I’d say it’s a pretty color but doesn’t have much staying power.” He turned to look at Keith, noticing how his dopey smile slowly turned into a puckish grin. He picked up the tube of lipstick and opened it up.

“Keith, what are you-”

Lance stopped mid sentence to stare wide eyed as Keith applied lipstick to his own lips, ending it with smooshing his lips together with a smack.

Lance should have seen it coming but he was to awestruck at how good Keith looked in the scarlet red lipstick and before he could escape Keith was attacking him with kisses all over his face. The lipstick smearing everywhere. Lance started to squirm but he was laughing so hard he started to wheeze. Keith was relentless, planting kiss after kiss all over his face.

“Hahaha! K-Keith! Ok-hahaha-looks like that’s it for this week’s video f-folks!” Lance cried out as Keith finished his kissing attack. “See you all next week!”

It ended up being one of their most viewed videos to date.


	2. First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a prequel chapter to the first one, the infamous party that the boys met at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtubers was also a prompt for Klance AU Month which works out perfectly because I was planning on making a second chapter for this AU anyways.

“Shiro PLEASE don’t make me go to this stupid thing.” Keith muffled into his pillow. He really didn’t want to leave the comfort of his own bed.

_“Keith.”_ Shiro used The Tone. The one Keith knew that if he looked up from his pillow sanctuary that he’d see Shiro giving him puppy eyes. He peeked out from under the pillow, yep, there they were. _Shit_ , he shouldn’t have done that.

Shiro started to make a low whining sound, like a sad puppy. “NO Shiro.” Keith tried to ignore his whimpers but ultimately knew it was no use. Once Shiro turned his puppy face on him he’d ultimately cave into whatever it was Shiro was asking of him.

“Keith, it’s just one party.”

“It’s a FRAT party Shiro.”

“Plllleeeeeeeaaassseeeee.”

“Ugh, why do I even have to go? I’m not going to know anyone.” 

“You’ll know me and Adam.”

“You two don’t count, especially after you’ve been drinking. You’ll run off to go make out and leave me all alone.”

“Keith, you’ve been cooped up in your room studying all week and now that finals are over, you need to get out and live a little.”

Keith glared at Shiro,”I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“Nope!” Shiro replied, popping the P for emphasis.

“Fine, but I’m not going to enjoy myself.” Keith pouted.

“Great! I have your costume all ready for you anyways!”

“Wait! Costume!?” Keith squaked. “You didn’t mention a costume!”

Shiro’s only response was his cackling heard down the hall.

***

“Chug chug chug chug!” Shiro downed his drink and slammed his glass down on the table.

“You should probably go stop him, unless you want a repeat of last Halloween.”

Adam groaned but didn’t make a move towards Shiro. “I’m at a good buzz point right now and don’t want to babysit.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Your funeral.”

Adam chuckled, “More like lucky day, he gets really handsy when he’s drunk.” He made a grabby kissy motion towards Keith.

“Eww, TMI dude, TMI.” It’s not like Keith didn’t already know this, he’s seen them drunkenly make out more than once.

Keith took another swig of his beer, hiding his smirk behind it. As much as Keith gave them shit, he was happy to see Shiro and Adam together. Shiro deserves to have someone treat him well and Adam filled those shoes nicely.

“I’m going to grab another.” He gestured to his empty bottle. “Grab me another will you?” Adam asked.

Keith nodded and headed towards the area where the coolers sat. 

“O my god your costume is amazing!” A shrill shriek sounded right next to him. He startled a little at the loudness and turned towards the girl. “Uhhh thanks.” 

The girl, who had on a “toga” (see bed sheet), ran her hand down the front of his armor. “You look really good in it.” She purred.

“Cool, thanks.” He mumbled and pulled away from her, hurrying down the hall towards the drinks. 

He reached the cooler and grabbed a few beers, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a glint of gold. Glancing over to the other side of the room, there was a man holding a gold tinted trident. His hair was short and hazel colored and he could see an undercut towards the back hiding under his leaf circlet.

Someone called out Lance and the man turned around. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, this man was beautiful. His face was chiseled, almost like it was made out of marble, but he also had a cute upturned nose. Bronze skin covered broad shoulders and peaked out from behind a blue/teal chest plate with engravings of waves etched into it. 

The man, who Keith assumed was named Lance, started to walk towards his friend and as he walked under the kitchen light, Keith could see that he had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. 

Lance must have felt his gaze on him because he turned towards Keith and made eye contact. The force of his gaze swept over Keith like a tidal wave and he took a step back, not remembering the cooler was there. His foot got caught and he went tumbling over the cooler, landing hard on his ass.

“Ow! Fuck! That hurt.” He kicked the cooler away and discovered that everyone had saw and were now snickering all around.

_Ugh, at least I didn’t drop the beers._

“Are you alright?” A voice asked from above him.

Keith looked up to see those blue eyes that caused all of this in the first place staring down at him. Lance was holding out his hand to help him up.

“Ya, I’m ok.” Keith took Lance’s hand and he pulled him to his feet. _Hmm, stronger than he looks._

“I thought Ares was more graceful than that.” Lance smirked as Keith got to his feet.

“Ya well I didn’t know Poseidon was so beautiful.”

_Wait….shit I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud!_

He looked up to see Lance looking down at the ground with a blush high on his cheeks and his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

_Oh! He’s cute…_

“I’m Poseidon, but most mortals call me Lance.” He extended his hand out and Keith shook it.

“Ares, but you can call me Keith.” Keith’s heart fluttered like a butterfly in his chest when Lance beamed a toothy smile back at him. 

Unknowingly to Keith, Lance’s friend Hunk had been recording the whole thing from across the room.

***  
Three months later….

“Hey babe, what are you up to?” Keith walked into Lance’s apartment, setting down the take out he had bought them for lunch.

“Editing!” Was the response he got from down the hall.

Keith doled out the food onto two plates and walked down the hall to the office, Lance was hunched over his computer.

“Have you been at this since I left?”

“Hmmm?” Lance looked up from his work, “Ya I have but I’m almost done.”

Keith set the plate down next to the computer and dropped a kiss on top of Lance’s head. Glancing at the video on the screen, ”Hey is that me?...Wait, that’s from the summer frat party where we met…”

Lance slurped some noodles into his mouth,”Ya it is...I wanted to talk to you about maybe... posting a video about how we met.” He looked up at Keith sheepishly and smiled. “My viewers have been commenting that they think I’ve been seeing someone and I know you’re not big into the whole YouTube thing but, you’re important to me and I’d love to introduce you to them.”

Keith was kind of speechless, he knew Lance’s channel meant a lot to him so being asked to be included in it was a big deal. 

Gulping down his bite of food, “Ya-ya, I’d love that Lance.” He looked at Lance and sent him a toothy grin. Next thing he know he had a lap full of Lance kissing all over his face.

“Haha! Lance! Ok ok.” Lance nudged his nose against his. “Thanks babe!” Lance pecked his nose and got up, returning to his computer.

“Where did you even get that footage?”

“O well, Hunk was actually filming the whole night so we could use it in a future video. I decided to wait on it because the best part of it was when I met you..and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with being on my channel first before I posted it.”

_Geez what did I do to deserve someone like Lance, I couldn’t even say no if I wanted to._

Keith gazed at Lance with fondness but then,”Wait….that means you have EVERYTHING on camera?”

Lance shot him a smirk over his shoulder, “Yep! Everything.” He winked and stuck his tongue out.

“Lance NO!” Keith lunged for him and all Lance could do was giggle.

 

Needless to say, the video was a huge hit with his viewers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a series! So look out for more fics with these dorks :)


End file.
